El mundo más allá de tus ojos
by Bratzor
Summary: Es la historia del mundo reinventada, contando el origen del mundo, al cual es el primer capitulo de la saga.


El mundo más allá de tus ojos

Parte uno

El origen

En un comienzo del origen de todo lo conocido, de todo lo vivo, del estallido de la vida y el comienzo del tiempo, existió una fuerza divina, que al cual, estuvo antes de la explotación de Eria, la diosa de la luz.

Esa fuerza era Xido, el dios de la nada, el padre del tiempo, la primera figura amorfa que se auto creó, se creo a partir de la fuerza que existía en ese espacio infinito, no había luz, pero tampoco había oscuridad, solo había campos de energía que se chocaban entre sí, formando explosiones mas gigantescas que las del Big Bang, la fuerza que utilizaban esas bolas de energía, fue las que el usó, para formarse y alimentarse.

El espacio en el cual el se encontraba, era como una bola de cristal, al cual sus limites eran infinitos, te podías ver a ti mismo, y lo que esta a tu alrededor, pero donde mires, todo será como mirar a un montón de esferas de vidrios juntas apuntando hacia la nada. Xido, vivía en conflictos con estas bolas de energía, solo era un bocetó con una mala deformación, pero con la fuerza acumulada dentro de el pudo juntar a todos los campos de energía, y al juntarlos, pudo sentir que una fuerza inexplicable se fusionaba y se ponía de un tono dorado intenso, cuando logro juntar a todas las esferas que el pudo, entrego su vida y su forma para dar a luz a los tres componentes mas importantes de la creación del universo, la luz, la oscuridad, y el tiempo, pero el solamente pudo crear y darle forma, sacrificando la suya a el tiempo, que se llamo Sinacsos, y el tiempo creció de forma de una esfera dorada y calórica pero muy pequeña, y allí se formo durante millones de milenios, hasta que Sinacsos pudo terminar las creaciones de su padre, Xido, y crear a la luz y a la oscuridad, Eria y Socrino, cuando estuvieron listos, Eria explotó, y la oscuridad salió primero, y marco los limites de lo que llamaron universo, y protegiendo todo como una capa protectora, para que los diversos campos de energía no puedan introducirse en el universo creado, la luz salió después, pero era muy pequeña pero llena de energía y demasiada hermosa.

El dios Socrino se enamora de Eria y la intenta seducir, Eria se enamora de el y juntos tuvieron catorce hijos, sus formas eran parecidas a las del hombre, pero eran los seres mas hermosos, solo había algo que los identificaba a los catorce hermanos, Siete, Reico, Sinya, Suk, Rax, Minra, Shurin, salieron con alas blancas he iluminadas, y los otros siete hermanos restantes, Mitog, Horfo, Cánusa, Metón, Sirén, Sokan, Trolez, salieron con alas negras con un boceto rojizo.

Por eso, se los de alas blancas los llamaron el grupo de los iluminados, y a los de alas negras el grupo de los protectores de la oscuridad. Los iluminados, sacaron la energía de su madre, y la expandieron, creando así, las galaxias, las estrellas, los planetas, etcétera. Todo tenía un orden y perfecto, nada chocaba con nada, la muerte no existía, solamente estaba la creación de nuevos géneros y formas creativas, y cada uno de los iluminados, creo su propio reino, como Sinacsos, el dios del tiempo, lo tiene, y a los diferentes reinos los llamaron cielo, eran siete cielos muy hermosos, cubiertos de mantas de nubes blancas, cubierto de una luz muy hermosa y una puerta de oro al cual era la entrada al reino. Los protectores, también crearon sus propios reinos, llamados inferno, era como una replica a los reinos de sus hermanos iluminados, pero en ves de luz y palidez, todo era oscuro y con un boceto rojizo. Estos dioses oscuros se cansaron de proteger la oscuridad con su padre, entonces una ira nació entre ellos, que se acumuló junto al odio y los celos. Desde ese momento, los siete dioses oscuros, crearon al mal, y una guerra divina, iba a comenzar, los dioses oscuros desataron el caos en las galaxias y en el universo, generando un nuevo don, el don de la muerte. Destruían y regeneraban todo lo que había a su paso, solamente para provocar a sus hermanos y desterrarlos de su mandato, y obligarlos a que hagan el trabajo de proteger a la oscuridad. Pero, Rax, un dios iluminado, vio a lo lejos una galaxia solitaria, se acercó hacia ella, vio que no fue tocada, y en una estrella que se hallaba adentro de ella, había a sus alrededor nueve planetas girando, pero lo que capta la atención del dios fue, lo que había en el tercer planeta, a través de toda la confusión de lo que ocurría, algo crecía allí, era la vida y la creación de seres vivos. Rax, no quiso que destruyeran los dioses oscuros, tanta belleza, entonces creo a un ser a su imagen y semejanza, a que custodie al planeta y la galaxia mientras el detenía a sus hermanos de la oscuridad. Rax se va, y deja al ser cuidando al hermoso planeta, apodado después, el planeta tierra.

Rax se junta con sus hermanos, y juntos pelean contra sus hermanos, las batallas eran interminables he agotadoras para ambos oponentes, pero al final, los dioses oscuros derrotaron a los iluminados, pero, un dios no puede morir, solamente, un dios puede dormir en paz para toda la eternidad, hasta que un hermano de su mismo grupo pueda despertarlo, así que los dioses iluminados durmieron para siempre, fue una trampa creada por el dios tiempo para que los dioses no realicen el trabajo que no les corresponde, para que su cuerpo descansen y que puedan pelear otra ves por lo que les pertenece.

El ser que fue creado por Rax, pudo sentir que su padre o creador fue derrocado, y una inmensa tristeza inundo su cuerpo, y con un odio inmenso fue a derrotar a cada uno de los dioses oscuros, solamente el tenia una ventaja, que los únicos que sabían que el existía era su creador, y el dios del tiempo, Entonces, para que no lo descubran, se escondía detrás de las galaxias. Al ver al primer dios directamente lo ataco, sabiendo que el solamente tenia la mitad del poder de su creador Rax, lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas, pero le fue fácil derrotarlo, los dioses oscuros estaban cansados, destruidos y desfigurados, apenas se podían mover, así que, este ser aprovechó, y los ataco a uno por uno, esperando que se alejaran de sus hermanos. Con esa estrategia pudo derrotar a casi todos los hermanos, solamente quedaban dos, Mitog y Sukan.

Mitog fue el primero en pelear contra este ser, fue un combate histórico de dos seres divinos peleándose, pero Mitog fue el derrotado, y antes de dormir para siempre, le pregunta: ¿Cómo es que te llamas?, maldita escoria…, y el ser le responde: me llamo Crinox, y fui creado por Rax para proteger este hermoso universo….., y cuando Mitog cae al descanso eterno, Crinox ve a Sukan y le dice: no te voy a derrotar Sukan, solamente te voy a dar tu castigo eterno, ya que tus hermanos crearon el don de la muerte, tu tendrás el deber de que todo lo que muera, ya sea ser vivo o no, quede, depende su maldad, registrado en los siete infernos, si no lo haces, serás condenado a proteger la oscuridad asta el final de los tiempos ¿esta claro?..., y Sukan aterrorizado le dice que si a Crinox, yendo por su propia cuenta a los siente infernos, Crinox, queda muy herido y cansado por todas sus batallas, proclamándose un dios, crea a distintos guardianes que vivan en las nubes en formas de palacios celestiales, para proteger a la tierra de diferentes amenazas, y haciendo su ultima voluntad, llevando a cada dios a su reino, crea su propio cielo y allí el descansa.

fin de la primera temporada.


End file.
